1. Field
Embodiments may relate to an upright type vacuum cleaner, more particularly, to an upright type vacuum cleaner which is able to distribute load of a main body to enhance a steering ability of the main body.
2. Background
Generally, a vacuum cleaner is an electric appliance that filters dust, dirt and foreign matters scattered on a surface to clean together with air in a main body provided therein, after sucking them by using a suction motor mounted in the main body.
The vacuum cleaner may be classified into an upright type having a suction nozzle integrally formed with the main body as suction inlet and a canister type having a suction nozzle in communication with the main body via a connection pipe.
The upright type vacuum cleaner out of the two types of vacuum cleaners may include a vacuum cleaner main body, a suction nozzle and a handle. A suction motor that generates a suction force may be arranged in the main body. The suction nozzle may suck into the main body dust and foreign matters scattered on a surface which will be cleaned by using the suction force generated in the suction motor. The handle may be provided in an upper area of the vacuum cleaner main body to allow a user to grasp.
In other words, once an electric power is applied to the main body, the suction motor may be driven and the suction force may be generated. The suction force enables the suction nozzle to suck therein the air containing dust and foreign matters scattered on the surface which will be cleaned.
The air containing the dust and foreign matters may be drawn into the main body. The dust and foreign matters may be separated within a dust collection box provided in the main body by cyclone theory.
After that, the separated dust and foreign matters may be collected in the dust collection box and the air having the dust and foreign matters separated there from may be exhausted outside the main body via an air outlet.
However, the main body of such the upright type vacuum cleaner may be seated beyond the suction nozzle. Because of that, all of the pressure generated by the load of the main body having the dust collection box therein may be applied to the suction nozzle. During the cleaning process, a steering ability of the upright type vacuum cleaner happens to deteriorate disadvantageously.
Such a disadvantage may bring up a necessity of a new supporting structure of the main body that is able to distribute the load pressure of the main body and to enhance the steering ability of the upright type vacuum cleaner.